Lion-o's specail someone characters
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Meet the characters.


Meet the characters.

Lionette: A young lioness with bright blue eyes and a light blonde coat like her late mother who is very close to Lion-o's age and Lion-o's new love interest. She is kind and caring. She found Lion-o when he was passed out on the riverbank. She nursed him back to health. She loves Lion-o very much. She loves all of Lion-o qualities and loves him for who he is. She also knows a lot about healing herbs and knows where to find them. Soon Lionette and Lion-o will see each other as soulmates and marry.

Lion-o: The young king of the Thundercats. When attacked by a rogue Lonot boar Lion-o falls into a river with raging current and becomes hurt and sick. Lionette finds him and nurses him back to health. Lion-o when he first looks into her eyes they fall in love. Maybe she is the cat for him. He loves everything about her, he loves her for her. Upon saving her father from the Lonot boar. Lionette joins him and the Thundercats on their journey. Lion-o became very happy about this, because he was with his soulmate.

Leonos: Leonos is Lionette's father. He has a shiny white coat. He is kind and well meaning. He knew it was time for his daughter to leave the nest. He and his daughter barely escaped fall of Thundera. Since the death of his wife his daughter meant everything to him. He could see that his daughter and Lion-o were in love and truly care about each other. He allowed his daughter to go with Lion-o on his travels to save third earth. He hopes one day they will marry.

Claudius: Lion-o's biological father and Tygra's adopted father. He and his wife took in Tygra when he was cub when his old friend Javan of the tiger clan gave him Tygra to raise him far away from the danger at the village where his son was born. He managed to survive the attack and took survivors to a nearby village but he didn't escape with all the survivors. He hopes to rescue them from the lizards who took them. He cares deeply about his sons.

Lenaria: A very lovely lioness with a dark colored hair. She is Lionette's rival for Lion-o's affections. She mainly wants to marry Lion-o to become queen and because of how handsome Lion-o is. She is stuck up and self centered. She often insults Lionette. But doesn't seem to succeed in gaining Lion-o's attention. She later meets Cadston they fall in love and get married. They become close friends with Lion-o and Lionette despite their past differences.

Manaria: Lionette's late mother, she was a light blonde lioness. She died when Lionette was only six. Before she died she gave Lionette her locket necklace. Lionette shows Lion-o the pictures she some times draws of her mother. Lionette resembles her mother a great deal.

Tygra: Lion-o's adopted older tiger brother. He finds close friendship in Lionette because she lost her mother at a young age. Just he had lost his birth mother and adopted mother when he was young. He can see she cares for his brother great deal. He definitely sees couple between those two. He later becomes Cheetara's husband.

Cheetara: A close friend of Lion-o and Tygra. She acts as sister figure to all the cats. Lionette befriends her and finds friendship with her because Cheetara lost her family and Jaga the cat she saw as a kind and caring grandfather. She does her best to help everyone and hopes some day she'll find out where she came from. She later becomes Tygra's wife. She is also the future chieftess of the cheetah clan. Cheston is her grandfather.

Maneson: Lenaria's well meaning father. He loves his daughter very much. He doesn't approve of how she is trying to win Lion-o over. He knows their are better ways to win someone's heart. He is thrilled when his daughter finds the one meant for her because she didn't have to play dirty to get him.

Cadston: A young male lion about Lenaria's age with a jet black mane. He is kind and caring. He is Lenaria's new boyfriend. They care about each other deeply and eventually marry. They become good friends with Lion-o and Lionette despite their differences in the past.

Cheston: Cheetara's well meaning grandfather who was the one who gave his infant orphaned granddaughter to Jaga the head Cleric in Thundera. He only did it because he loved her and could afford to take car of her. He is revealed to be the leader of the cheetah clan. He hopes Cheetara can find in her heart to forgive him for what he did.

The queen of Thundera: Lion-o's biological mother and Tygra's adopted mother. She cared for Tygra ever since he was a baby. She died giving birth to Lion-o but she was very kind and generous woman. Lion-o seems to have inherited her good heart.

Javan: Tygra's biological father and an old friend of Claudius. He let his old friend and his wife the queen raise Tygra his only child and son after his wife had died form an attack from a monster that was plaguing them. He sees Lion-o his own nephew. He can see Lion-o cares about Tygra as his brother deeply. He also sees that Tygra loves Cheetara very much. He even gives Tygra something to give Cheetara later. Tygra had forgiven him because he knew his father only did what he did out of love.


End file.
